shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucifer
Introduction Lucifer is the captain of the Angel Pirates. He is also an ex-priest of Enel's Warriors. Lucifer is also a true weapons specialist, seeing as he can use his Dial Trident and use it while imitating other weapons. Appearance Lucifer is a bit larger than normal men and is moderately muscular. He never wears a shirt or footwear. He only wears a white baggy pair of pants that is tight around the waist and ankles. He wears a black sash around his waist. He holds his Dial Trident on his back and his Impact Shield on his sash. He has flowing blonde hair that reaches down to his shoulders and blue eyes. He has a scar running horizontally down the middle of his chest to his stomach below the belly button from when Ohm slashed him with his blade. He has a scar running vertically across his chest from when Shura slashed him with his Heat Javelin. As a citizen of a Sky Island and a Birkan, Lucifer has white wings on his back that is faced downwards. When transforming into a Birkan/hummingbird hybrid, his wings grow larger and turns blue. He grows tiny feathers all over his body and his hands and forearms become bird talons with opposable thumbs. His feet and legs become a hummingibird's talons and leg. He grows a large yellow beak in place of his mouth and nose. Personality Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Ittoryu Lucifer wields his Dial Trident as if he were wielding a katana and utilizes Ittoryu techniques. He is proficient with using Ittoryu with a trident, which tends to catch many opponents off guard. Kendo Lucifer wields his Dial Trident as if he were wielding a katana properly and is a bit less proficient with kendo than Ittoryu. Lucifer doesn't like using kendo that much because he thinks that kendo techniques are not as strong as Ittoryu techniques. Fencing Lucifer wields his Dial Trident as if he were wielding a rapier. He is an expert at fencing is more proficient with it then Ittoryu and kendo. Marksmanship If '''character specializes in using ammunation weapons Hand to Hand Combat ''Capoeira'' Capoeira is a Brazilian art form that is a mixture of martial arts, sports, and music. It is a type of martial arts that is full of quick and complex moves, using kicks and leg sweeps, with ground and aerial acrobatics, knee strikes, take downs, elbow strikes, punches, headbutts. The way the Lucifer uses Capoeira is that he makes the enemy think that he is going to use his trident and shield for battle and then catch the opponent off guard by using Capoeira. After he knocks the opponent down, he will use his trident to finish the battle. ''Jojutsu'' Jojutsu is fighting with a pole as a weapon. Lucifer uses his trident as a pole and doesn't use the sharp prongs at all. He is more profiecient with it than Ittoryu and kendo. He is an expert in Jojutsu. He uses his trident as a pole, as if both ends were equal in weight, when obviously, the end with the prongs is much heavier, especially with the Dials attached. Physical Strength explained later but posesses superhuman strength Agility ''Rokushiki'' Lucifer is only capable of using '''Soru. He is not aware that Soru is a Rokushiki technique. Lucifer learned how to use Soru through intense training with Enel and Lucifer had to keep up with Enel. Endurance explain later but posesses superhuman endurance Weapons Dial Trident Lucifer wields a trident that is made completely out of Iron Cloud, a type of Skypiean cloud that is said to be as strong as steel and as light and flexible as the clouds that make up Skypiea. The trident is equiped with three Dials, one at the end of each prong. The Dials that are equiped are the Flame Dial, Flash Dial, and Flavour Dial. The tips of the prongs are made out of Seastone. Lucifer states that he can use his trident as a katana, rapier, whip, and pole and this fact has been proven true in many occasions. Impact Shield Lucifer also wields a shield that is also made completely out of Iron Cloud. The shield is equiped with an Impact Dial to absorb attacks. On occasions that Lucifer is fighting a tough opponent, he would switch the Impact Dial with a Reject Dial. The way that Lucifer uses the shield is that he uses it to block attacks and absorb it with the Impact Dial, unless it was a cutting attack then he would just simply block it because the Impact Dial cannot absorb cutting attacks, and then slams the shield against the opponent to send the attack back at the attacker. Devil Fruit Name: Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Hummingbird Type: Zoan Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Like the rest of the Priests of Enel's Warriors, Lucifer is capable of using Mantra or better known as Kenbunshoku Haki. Lucifer is more proficent with it than the rest of the Priests. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Lucifer is unable to use Busoshoku Haki. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Lucifer is unable to use Haoshoku Haki. Relationships Crew Family Allies/Friends Enemies Enel Ohm Holy Shura Fuza Gedatsu Satori Other History '1498 AOS (Age of Sea)' ''Abandoned and Adopted'' Lucifer is born and is abandoned by his parents. Soon after, he is taken in by Enel as his foster son. Enel trains Lucifer to be a strong warrior. Sometime during the years of training, Lucifer ate the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Hummingbird. '1518 AOP (Age of Pirates)' ''Raiding Skypiea'' Lucifer, along with Ohm, Shura, Gedatsu, Satori, and the rest of Enel's Warriors follows Enel towards Skypiea after Enel destroys Birka. '1522 AOP (Pre Time-Skip)' ''Leaving Skypiea'' Lucifer, finally got sick of Enel and what he is doing and attacks Enel. Before Lucifer could get a hit on Enel, the Priests appeared and attacked Lucifer, all four at once. Ohm slashed him with his blade horizontally down his chest and Shura slashed him with his Heat Javelin vertically across his chest and the wound started burning. Lucifer quickly put out the fire and took out his Dial Trident and Impact Shield. Holy appeared and did a barrage of punches but Lucifer blocked them all with his Impact Shield. Lucifer jumped into the air and did a backhand punch with the Impact Shield still attached to his arm and did an Impact with his shield which sent the power of all the attacks the Holy did right back at him, thus knocking out Holy. Gedatsu and Satori crept up behind Lucifer and he quickly noticed them with his Haki, however, he noticed them a second too late. Satori did an Impact on Lucifer's face and Gedatsu did a Jet Punch at Lucifer's stomach. Fuza flew in behind Lucifer with Shura riding on his back. Shura aimed his Flame Lance at Lucifer's heart. Lucifer quickly turned around and the Flam Lance stabbed him at the right side of his chest instead and his chest started to catch on fire. Enel was watching the whole time and is laughing, now that Lucifer lays on the ground, defeated. The Priests left Lucifer lying there and started walking back towards Enel, wondering if Lucifer was always that weak. From far away, Enel and the Priests couldn't see it but Lucifer had a smug grin on his face. He was on the ground but he was still holding on to his trident. The trident was expelling a clear, odourless, flammable gas. Enel noticed that the trident was suddenly shooting out flames and Enel looked enraged, which confused the Priests who still had their back against Lucifer, and the entire throne room was caught in a huge explosion. Lucifer was fine because he had his Impact Shield, Enel was fine becasue of his Goro Goro no Mi's powers, and Ohm was fine because he use Eisen Back to create a wall to protect himself. Satori and Fuza, however, is unconcious and Shura and Gedatsu is badly injured. Barely able to stand, Shura and Gedatsu was near defeat. Lucifer used Soru (didn't know that it was a Rokushiki technique at the time) and got in front of Gedatsu quickly and used Impact on him. Lucifer shot out a column of fire at Shura and defeated him. Ohm simply stood there and watched as Lucifer defeated Shura and Gedatsu. After Shura and Gedatsu fell, Ohm used Eisen Whip and Lucifer used Trident Whip. The two attacks continually hit each other and they were both getting cuts everywhere. Eventually, Lucifer used the Flash Dial to blind Ohm and then used the Flame Dial to burn him. Ohm started staggering and Lucifer used that chance to charge up to Ohm and stabbed him with the trident. Ohm coughed up blood and fell. As Ohm was falling, Enel appeared behind Lucifer in a flash of lightning. Lucifer noticed him with Haki, turned around and stabbed Enel with his trident. Enel, unaware that the prongs of the trident were Seastone, Enel didn't bother to dodge and got hit. Enel got mad and used Kiten '''on Lucifer and he took it at point blank range. Lucifer abosred the attack with his Impact Shield and without a moment's hesitation, Enel got behind Lucifer and used '''100 Million Volt Vari on Lucifer. Lucifer couldn't stand anymore because of all the attacks he's endured so far and started staggering. Aware that he wasn't able to fight anymore, Lucifer yelled out to Enel that himself is weak but strong where it counts and somebody will one day defeat Enel because Enel may be strong but weak where it counts. Lucifer put on a pair of Jet Skis and threw a Milky Dial towards the forest in Upper Yard. Lucifer jumped on the path that the Milky Dial made and ran away. Enel didn't bother to chase after him. The other Priests regained conciousness and Enel ordered them to chase after Lucifer. Shura jumped on to Fuza and they flew quickly after Lucifer while the other Priests ran after him. Shura lost track of Lucifer as he was chasing him and Lucifer appeared behind him and used Projectile Impact on him, with Enel attack force still stored in the Impact Shield. The other Priests caught up and Gan Fall appeared and quickly defeated the already beaten Priests. That was the last thing Lucifer saw before he fell unconcious. ''Entering the Grand Line When Lucifer woke up, he noticed that he was in a strange house instead of a giant forest. He sat up immediately and his wounds started to cause him a huge amount of pain. Gan Fall walked in and told Lucifer to calm down. Lucifer calmed down and Gan Fall asked what he was doing picking a fight with four Priests and Enel himself. Lucifer explained how he was sick of Enel and what he did to Gan Fall and the Shadians and how he wants to run away from Enel and have freedom. Gan Fall understood this and told Lucifer of pirates in the Grand Line. He told Lucifer of how they are free and that they could do anything they want, even though they are criminals, some pirates are good. Lucifer inquired how Gan Fall knew of pirates from the Blue Sea and Gan Fall told him of meeting and becoming friends with the Roger Pirates who came to Skypiea twenty years ago. Lucifer now has a purpose and has already started thinking of getting everything ready to go down to the Grand Line. Thanks to Gan Fall, Lucifer had gotten a ship that is customized with Dials. After finishing loading up the ship with supplies, Lucifer sets off. Gan Fall leads him to Cloud End (a giant waterfall leading directly back down to the Grand Line). Gan Fall bid him fairwell and flew off on Pierre. The Wings (ship) went over Cloud End and is falling towards down to the Grand Line. ''Marines' New Enemy With the help of an Octopus Balloon, Lucifer landed safely in the Grand Line. However, he landed at a bad spot at a bad time. There were 3 Marine battleships surrounding a tiny dinghy with a lone man on it. Lucifer was dumbfounded that a single man was fighting against a whole army. But, to Lucifer's surprise, in one swift movement, an battleship was destroyed instantly and sunk. The man jumped on top of Lucifer's ship and attacked the other ships, thus sinking them too. Lucifer saw that green slime was covering the man's body and quickly receded back into his body. Lucifer fely a huge threat coming from the man and pulled out his trident. The man started laughing and stated that he was Fernando, a wanted pirate. Lucifer said that he was also a pirate and the two quickly became friends. Suddenly, two Marines jumped out of the water and they each attack Lucifer and Fernando. Lucifer had to fight a Marine that is a foot taller than himself and was a lot bulkier. He wore the standard Marine uniform. The Marine was wielding a spiked mace. The Marine swung the mace at Lucifer but Lucifer simply stopped it with his trident. The Marine was shocked that Lucifer stopped his attack so easily and without even moving from his spot or even his position. Lucifer pointed his trident at the Marine and shot out a burst of flames at the Marine's face. The Marine stepped back and yelled out in pain. Lucifer used Jojutsu and quickly finished him off. Lucifer looked at where Fernando was fighting and saw that Fernando had already defeated his Marine and was just simply sitting there watching Lucifer's fight. ''Meeting the Fernando Pirates'' Fernando thanked Lucifer for helping him out and asked if Lucifer wanted to visit his hometown on an island nearby. Lucifer agreed and they setted off for Fernando's hometown. While traveling there, Fernando was surprised at the ship and Lucifer himself. Fernando asked what Lucifer was and what the ship was and why did he drifted down from the sky. Lucifer explained everything about Sky Island and it's inhabitants and Dials. Fernando listened patiently and understood. Lucifer asked why Fernando was surprised about all his and Fernando said that Lucifer will find out when they reach his hometown. Lucifer wondered why but didn't bother to ask. They finally came to an island and Fernando excalimed that this island was Jaya and it's inhabitants don't believe in the existence of Sky Island. When Fernando got off the ship, people everywhere greeted Fernando with a big smile and a cheerful greeting. Lucifer was confused as he thought that pirates are criminals and are feared by everybody. Fernando laughed at that and said that not all pirates are bad, it's just because the Marines sometimes misunderstand them but it's okay because they are pirates. Fernando said that his pirate crew are good people that only became pirates for their love of adventure but not because they want to pillage and steal. He explained that Jaya is their home base and that every citizen looks up to them and admire them for their ideals. Soon, they walked up to a huge building with a sign that said "Fernando Pirates". Lucifer and Fernando walked in and saw a giant bar that was filled with at least 50 men and women that was partying and when they all saw Fernando, they cheered out loudly and welcomed him back. Fernando told them who Lucifer was and told them to give him a room to stay for a little while. They happily agreed and went on partying with Lucifer and Fernando joining them. Little did they know, a man was spying in on them from outside far, far, far away from the building. He spoke into a Den Den Mushi and informed the Marines of a man who will benefit the Marines in capturing Fernando, referring to Lucifer. Fernando left the party early because he got a call from a citizen of Jaya asking him to help with something. When Fernando left the party, people started collapsing. One by one, bodies were falling down, dead. Lucifer stood in shock and tried to figure out where the attacks were coming from. He looked out the window and noticed a man on the highest building in Jaya, holding a strange gun that was accurately shooting down the Fernando Pirates. The man noticed that Lucifer had noticed him and jumped off the building. Lucifer ran towards the door but the same bulky Marine that Lucifer had met on his ship came in. Lucifer threatened to kill him if he didn't get out of his way. The man laughed cheekly and smacked Lucifer with his spiked mace and Lucifer went flying towards the back of the building. The Fernando Pirates became enraged and said "A friend of our captain is a friend of ours and we won't forgive you!!!". They all grab their weapons and charged at the Marine. The Marine yelled out, "HAHAHA, do you pathetic little pirates think that you can take down me?!?! Marine Rear Admrial Johnston!!!" HAHAHA!!". Lucifer got up and saw that everyone that charged at Johnston was dead. Lucifer wondered why Johnston was so strong when Lucifer had defeated him with such ease back on the ship. Johnston replied that he was just pretending to be weak back then to test Lucifer's strength. Lucifer felt angry that he was being humiliated by an enemy. The Marine laughed but stopped when he noticed that Fernando was coming back and then Johnston jumped out the window and ran away while laughing. Lucifer wondered why and Fernando walked in. Fernando saw the dead bodies everyone and became enraged and blamed Lucifer for killing his crew. Lucifer tried to explain that it was a misunderstanding but Fernando didn't listen. He shot a ball of green slime at Lucifer and Lucifer dodged immediately. Lucifer looked at the wall that the green ball hit and saw that the wall was melting from the green ooze. Lucifer was shocked and Fernando stated that he had eaten the San San no Mi, a logia type Devil Fruit that deals with acid. All Lucifer could think about now was how to convince Fernando that he didn't kill his crew. Lucifer was worried that Fernando's ability would destory his trident, so Lucifer had to restrain to long range attacks. Lucfer used 'Fireball Barrage '''and shot out a huge amount of fireballs from his trident. Fernando charged towards Lucifer while dodging the fireballs and attempted to punch Lucifer, however Lucifer dodged and his arm got grazed. Even Lucifer got grazed by punch, acid dripped down his arm and burnt it, giving Lucifer a huge amount of pain. Lucifer ran away and out of the building. Fernando ran out after him. Fernando was shooting out acid balls at Lucifer and Lucifer was dodgig them while running. Lucifer was thinking that he had to get Fernando away from people so that Lucifer could fight seriously or else innocent people would get caught in his attacks. Finally, Lucifer ran into a clearing and stopped, waiting for Fernando to catch up. When Fernando finally caught up, Lucifer declared that he was going to win because now Fernando had no chance of winning. Major Battles Lucifer vs. Ohm, Holy, Shura, Fuza, Gedatsu, and Satori (defeated Satori, Holy, and Fuza) Lucifer vs. Shura and Gedatsu (defeated both) Lucifer vs. Ohm (won) Lucifer vs. Enel (lost, ran away before defeated) Quotes ''"Enel! You win this time... I am weak in strength but at least I'm strong where it counts! My heart is strong while yours is weak! Just you wait! One day, there'll be someone who will be stronger than you in strength and heart and he WILL DEFEAT YOU!!" - Lucifer's last words before leaving Skypiea to the Grand Line. "Hmpf... I wasn't even fighting seriously against those Priests. If I was fighting seriously, they'd all be dead right now..." - Lucifer told Gan Fall during their conversation. Trivia *Lucifer is named after a famous angel named Lucifer that is known for challenging God, this relates to how Lucifer challenges Enel. *Lucifer is the first Sky Island character in this One Piece fanon. Related Articles External Links Category:Birkan Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Haki Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon specialist Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Rokushiki User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Epithet Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Sky Island Characters